mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Kaneto Shiozawa
| birth_place = Tokyo, Japan | death_date = (Cerebral contusion) | death_place = Shinjuku, Tokyo | occupation = Seiyū | alias = | gender = Male | status = | title = | family = | spouse = | children = | relatives = | ethnic = Japanese | religion = | credits =''Mobile Suit Gundam'' as M'Quve Fist of the North Star as Rei High School! Kimengumi as Dai Monohoshi J9 Series as Blaster Kid Saint Seiya as Aries Mu Dancougar - Super Beast Machine God as Ryō Shiba Crayon Shin-chan as Buriburizaemon Detective Conan as Inspector Shiratori (1st Voice) | URL = | agent = }} (Real name: was a seiyū from Tokyo affiliated with Aoni Production. He had a distinctive cold, calm voice which usually typecast him in roles as villains or anti-heroes. His stage name originated from the Japanese director Kaneto Shindō. History Shiozawa yearned to be a performer since his boyhood. He graduated from Nihon University Second Senior High School, where he learned to perform in its art department. Death On May 9, 2000, at around 4:00, Shiozawa fell down the stairway of his home; he later fell unconscious, and died of a cerebral contusion the next day. He was 46. Fellow Seiyū Hidekatsu Shibata was one of the attendees at his funeral. Greg Eagles, the American voice actor of Gray Fox, was once mistakenly reported to die from cerebral contusion. ;Successors After Shiozawa's death, the following seiyū took over his ongoing roles: *Takumi Yamazaki (Saint Seiya: Aries Mu, Baldios (in Super Robot Wars Z): Marin, Metal Gear Solid (in Metal Gear Solid 2: Bande Dessinée): Cyborg Ninja) *Kazuhiko Inoue (Case Closed: Inspector Shiratori) *Daisuke Sakaguchi (Anpanman) *Masahiko Tanaka (Mobile Suit Gundam: M'Quve) *Isshin Chiba (Fist of the North Star: Rei (video games)) *Shinichirō Miki (Fist of the North Star: Rei (movies and OVAs)) *Kōsuke Okano (High School! Kimengumi: Monohoshi Dai) *Yasuyuki Kase (Blue Comet SPT Layzner: Le-Cain) *Jun Fukuyama (Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops: Null (young Frank Jaeger)) *Hideyuki Tanaka (Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust: 'D', Angelique: Clavis) *Toshiyuki Morikawa (Tales of Phantasia: Dhaos) *Bin Shimada (Japanese dub of Star Wars original trilogy: Luke Skywalker) *Eiji Miyashita (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Raphael) In the [[Guilty Gear (series)|''Guilty Gear series]], Shiozawa's character Zato-1 dies sometime between the events of Guilty Gear X and Guilty Gear XX. As a replacement, the video games now instead feature Zato-1's shadow-like forbidden beast Eddie, who uses the same body but has a different voice (played by Takehito Koyasu). Incidentally, in the Rival Schools series, Kaneto's character Hyo is the twin brother of Isshin's character Kyosuke, and Isshin replaced Kaneto as the voice Rei in the Fist of the North Star fighting game by Arc System Works. His character, Buriburizaemon in the Crayon Shin-chan series, was left voiceless and has never spoken since his death. Voice roles Leading roles in bold TV anime *''Banner of the Stars'' as Dusanyu *''Banner of the Stars II'' as Dusanyu *''Case Closed/Detective Conan'' as Inspector Ninzaburo Shiratori/Ninzaburo Santos *''Chīsana Kyojin Microman'' as Demon Green *''Crest of the Stars'' as Dusanyu *''Digimon Adventure'' as Devimon *''Dragon Ball'' as Namu, Tenron *''Dragon Ball GT'' as Sān Xīng Lóng *''Fist of the North Star'' as Rei *''Galactic Gale Baxinger'' as Billy the Shot *''Galactic Whirlwind Sasuraiger'' as Rock Anlock *''Galaxy Cyclone Braiger'' as Blaster Kid *''High School! Kimengumi'' as Dai Monohoshi *''Kinnikuman'' as Geronimo, Screw Kid *''Legend of Basara'' as Ageha *''Mirai Keisatsu Urashiman'' as Adolf von Ludwig *''Saint Seiya'' as Aries Mu, Ankoku Andromeda *''Silent Möbius'' as Ganossa Maximillian *''Street Fighter II V'' as Balrog Fabio La Cerda (known as Vega in the English version) OVA *''Ai no Kusabi'' as Iason Mink *''Angelique: Shiroi Tsubasa no Memoire'' as Clavis *''Area 88'' as Shin Kazama *''ARIEL Visual'' as Hauser *''ARIEL Deluxe'' as Hauser *''Bubblegum Crisis'' as J.B. Gibson *''Carol'' as Clark *''Cyber City Oedo 808'' as Merill "Benten" Yanagawa *''Earthian'' as Dr. Ashino (Professor Ashiya) *''Kaze to Ki no Uta: Sanctus -Sei naru kana-'' as Auguste Beau *''Megazone 23 - Part I'' as B.D. *''Megazone 23 - Part II'' as B.D. *''To-y'' as Tōi "To-y" Fujii *''Vampire Princess Miyu'' as Larva Films *''Case Closed: Captured in Her Eyes'' as Inspector Ninzaburo Shiratori/Ninzaburo Santos *''Case Closed: The Fourteenth Target'' as Detective Ninzaburo Shiratori/Ninzaburo Santos *''Case Closed: The Last Wizard of the Century'' as Inspector Ninzaburo Shiratori/Ninzaburo Santos *''Case Closed: The Time-Bombed Skyscraper'' as Detective Ninzaburo Shiratori/Ninzaburo Santos *''Crayon Shin-chan: Ankoku Tamatama Daitsuiseki'' as Tsuyoshi/Lavender *''Crayon Shin-chan: Bakuhatsu! Onsen Wakuwaku Daikessen'' as Buriburi Zaemon *''Crayon Shin-chan: Buriburi Oukoku no Hihou'' as Saari *''Crayon Shin-chan: Dengeki! Buta no Hizume Daisakusen'' as Buriburi Zaemon *''Crayon Shin-chan: Henderland no Daibouken'' as Buriburi Zaemon *''Fist of the North Star'' as Rei *''Kinnikuman: Counterattack! The Underground Space Choujins'' as Geronimo *''Kinnikuman: Crisis in New York!'' as Geronimo *''Kinnikuman: Hour of Triumph! Seigi Choujin'' as Geronimo *''Kinnikuman: Seigi Choujin vs. Senshi Choujin'' as Geronimo *''Lupin III: The Plot of the Fuma Clan/Lupin III: The Fuma Conspiracy'' as Goemon Ishikawa XIII *''Saint Seiya: Warriors of the Final Holy Battle'' as Mu *''Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie'' as Balrog (Vega in the English version) *''Vampire Hunter D'' as D Video games *''Black/Matrix'' as Gaius *''Dragoon Might'' as Yamato, Tekkamen and Ryan *''Guilty Gear'' series as Zato-1 *''Langrisser'' series as Böser/Paul *''Policenauts'' as Tony Redwood *''Rival Schools'' as Hyo Imawano *''Snatcher'' as Randam Hajile, Elijah Madnar and Ivan Rodriguez * Street Fighter EX series as Kairi and Vega * Strider Hiryu (1994 PC-Engine version) as Strider Hiryu * Tales of Phantasia (Super Famicom and PlayStation versions) as Dhaos * Metal Gear Solid as Cyborg Ninja/Gray Fox * Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty as Cyborg Ninja/Mr. X Dubbing *''Gekijô-ban Weird Al Yankovic: Bureru no baka! Ni juzô hoyûsha daikussen'' as George Newman (voiceover for "Weird Al" Yankovic) *''Labyrinth'' as Jareth (voiceover for David Bowie) *''Star Wars original trilogy'' as Luke Skywalker (voiceover for Mark Hamill) Other roles *Hideaki Kurashige in Miracle Girls *Joliver Ira in Space Runaway Ideon. *Kawazoe Haruka in Sotsugyou M *Kikyo in Weiss Kreuz *Kirin in Ranma ½ movie #1 (Big Trouble in Nekonron, China). *M'Quve and Omur Fang in Mobile Suit Gundam. *Makoto Hasegawa in Code Name wa Charmer My Codename is Charmer drama CD. *Masao in Boyfriend. *Nakasugi in Yugen Kaisha *Narcasse in The Heroic Legend of Arslan. *Narsas in Arslan Senki *Paul von Oberstein in Legend of the Galactic Heroes. *Prince Demande ("Prince Diamond" in English) in Sailor Moon R. *Raiden in Fuma no Kojirou *Randy in Chounoukyuu Garaga. *Raphael in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (VHS releases). *Road King in Transformers: Super-God Masterforce. *Ru Kain in Blue Comet SPT Layzner. *Rudolf Hagen in Agent Aika. *Ryō Shiba in Choju Kishin Dancouga. *R. Ichiro Tanaka in Kyūkyoku Chōjin R (OAV and Drama CD). *Sevothtarte (first voice) in Angel Sanctuary. *Shadi in Yu-Gi-Oh! (first series anime by Toei Animation). *Sonic Bomber in Transformers: Zone. *Terry in Bats & Terry. *Wakagashira in City Hunter. *"Weird Al" Yankovic in every album from "Weird Al" Yankovic to Running with Scissors ("Hashiri Motte Hatami" in Japan). *Yasutaka Fukuoka in Gate Keepers. *Zeus in Aries. *Zongi in The Vision of Escaflowne. *Saiga in ''Zeorymer. References External links *Kaneto Shiozawa info at Anime News Network * Category:1954 births Category:2000 deaths Category:Japanese voice actors Category:Accidental deaths from falls Category:Accidental deaths in Japan ar:كانيتو شيوزاوا es:Kaneto Shiozawa fr:Kaneto Shiozawa it:Kaneto Shiozawa ja:塩沢兼人 pt:Kaneto Shiozawa ru:Сиодзава, Канэто zh:鹽澤兼人